Rogue's Tower
Rogue's Tower (ルージの塔, Ruuji no Tou) is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is the home of former Ra-Seru that had been banished from Noaru Valley by Tieg 990 years before the Mist first enveloped Legaia. Though the place houses many Rogues, the tower itself is actually the body of the head Rogue that led the rebellion against Tieg. It is located on the frontier of the Seru-kai and borders the human world of Legaia. Cort was able to access Rogue's Tower and use it as the source of Mist for his very first Mist Generator after coming into contact with the head Rogue. Storyline In the middle of the tenth year of war between Conkram and Sol, Prince Cort discovered a new weapon that he called "The Mist" which would enhance the strength of Conkram's Seru so they could finally defeat the Solians in war. From their laboratory underneath Conkram's palace, Cort and his assistant Jette were able to connect a Mist Generator to a dimensional gateway into Rogue's Tower that would act as the source of their Mist elixir. However, too much Mist filled the Mist Generator at once and caused it to explode, allowing the Mist to flood Conkram. Fortunately, the Ra-Seru heroes had traveled to Conkram of that age in order to obtain a Nemesis Gem and decided to get rid of the Mist by traveling directly to its source - Rogue's Tower. As Vahn, Noa and Gala travel through the portal to Rogue's Tower, their Ra-Seru inform them of the nature of the Rogues that populated the tower and the tower itself. According to the Ra-Seru, Rogue's Tower is located on the frontier of the Seru-kai and is actually the living body of the leader of the Rogues that rebelled against Tieg and were banished from Noaru Valley. They also state that due to the fact that Rogues used to be Ra-Seru they can understand the Ra-Seru language, therefore they tell Vahn, Noa and Gala that they cannot communicate with them inside the tower. When they reach the tower, they find a barren castle with dimly lit candles on the walls and strange glyphs located on different ends of the floors. Every few seconds the tower turns into a pulsating mass of veins before returning to normal and it becomes clear that the place is filled with an evil presence in addition to the numerous Seru that roam the tower. The glyphs warp the heroes to different sections of the tower until they reach Rogues that attack them. After defeating four Rogues, the heroes finally teleport to a grand hall where the head Rogue appears to confront them - strangely, the head Rogue is able to enter its own body, which is the tower itself. The Rogue attacks the heroes but is eventually defeated. With the destruction of the head Rogue the tower begins to cave in, but the Ra-Seru heroes are able to warp back to Conkram before being caught in the collapse. After the Mist was cut off, two things were able to travel out of Rogue's Tower and remained in Conkram: one was a Seru shaped like a clam that eventually fused with the town, and the other was a Rogue fragment that awakened Cort's evil ambitions for world domination. Layout Rogue's Tower is a maze of barren stone rooms that lead to dead ends. The only way to get through the dead ends is by stepping on a series of glowing glyphs that lead the way to the main room of the tower. After every few seconds the tower will "activate" and change into a quivering mass of veins - the candles on the wall will also change into fuschia balls of flame. Certain rooms have a single large glyph inside of it, and stepping on it teleports to a different level of Rogue's Tower. There is also a room with two pools of liquid - one green and one blue - that can both be drank for a restoring of HP and MP. The main room of Rogue's Tower is a grand hall filled with rows of pillars and is where the head Rogue is battled. Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia